


Light

by axumun



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-07
Updated: 2011-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-21 03:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axumun/pseuds/axumun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why do you do that? You did it when we met."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ragingrainbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingrainbow/gifts).



> For this prompt: It's early morning and Sauli or a cute OMC wakes Adam up with kisses (and more, if you want). I want Adam to be really super cuddly and clingy as he wakes up _slowly_ \- wrapping himself around his b/f, nuzzling, clumsily kissing back, anything and everything as long as Adam is being really presh and it's full of schmoop. Give me cavities, please. :3
> 
> ragingrainbow, sweetie, I tried _really_ hard not to make anything in this too similar to your fic. I apologize if I failed.

In the lingering haze of sleep, Sauli reaches for Adam almost instinctively, seeking his warmth, slowly rolling himself over until he's draped over Adam's body. He stretches a hand toward Adam's face, brushing over his forehead, along the bridge of his nose, brushing his knuckles gently against his cheek, and finally pressing a single fingertip to Adam's mouth, feeling his breath blowing warm and soft and even over Sauli's skin.

Sauli moves forward to press a tiny kiss to Adam's lips, lowering his body until they're pressed flush together, skin against smooth skin. Their kiss becomes deeper, sweeter, and Adam shifts a little, still not quite awake, eyes still closed. He hums low in his throat, soft and amused. Slowly, so slowly, he raises his arms, resting them over Sauli's back. One hand goes to the back of Sauli's head, holding him gently as Adam kisses back, lips clumsily, lazily sliding over lips.

Adam tightens his hold on Sauli, whispering sweet words against Sauli's lips between kisses, words of love, words that barely even register on his consciousness. Amazing. Precious. Beautiful. Angel. _Mine_.

One of Adam's legs tightens around Sauli, holding him as close as physically possible, kissing him with passion and heat between feather-light caresses and more endearing whispers. Sauli's hands lay upon Adam's shoulders, sunlight of early morning soaking their skin, glowing golden, freckles standing out in stark contrast against white sheets.

"Love you, love you, love you," Adam murmurs, smiling softly against Sauli's mouth. He tilts his head upward to nuzzle Sauli's neck, lips brushing the tattoo there. "So much, so much."

When Adam is actually awake, fully aware of his movements, he moves his hands again, cupping Sauli's face. Sauli's smile becomes impossibly wide, and he laughs, bright and happy and true, trying in vain to keep kissing Adam.

"What?" Adam's eyes go curious, but there's a humor there, too. There's a sparkle that's been in his eyes since he woke up.

Sauli contains his laughter just enough to speak coherently. "Why do you do that? You did it when we met."

"This?" Adam's hands cradle Sauli's face again.

"Yes. It's very weird. But-" Sauli turns his head, pressing another kiss to Adam's lips. "I love your weird. And I love _you_."

Adam's eyes glaze over a little, mouth curving upward into a fond, loving smile. For a moment, something overcomes him, something powerful, all-encompassing. It makes him light-headed, makes his heart skip a beat.

His hands rest at the small of Sauli's back again. He's back to normal, but he feels as if he's looking through different eyes, seeing everything in brighter shades of color. It almost hurts his eyes, almost makes him want to look away, but the sight before him is too beautiful for that.

"You can sleep now," Sauli whispers. "You still look very tired."

Adam says something again, something like _okay_ or _thank you_ or, for all he knows, another _I love you_ , before Sauli gently coaxes him into sleep again.


End file.
